


Children's Squabble

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Mama Victor, Proteus is alive, You can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Victor didn’t like to think of himself as a mother. He was a scientist, an inventor, a creator. He was not a mother. His creations were marvelous feats of science, full of blood and pain and miracles. Nothing like the average creation of life.





	Children's Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten past the first few episodes so I'm sorry if this doesn't match up with the show.

Victor didn't like to think of himself as a mother. He was a scientist, an inventor, a creator. He was  _not_  a mother. His creations were marvelous feats of science, full of blood and pain and miracles. Nothing like the average creation of life. (Now hearing his argument he thought he sound even  _more_  like a mother.)

However there were times when he could not pretend that his creations were anything more than his children.

"Proteus! Caliban!" Two heads snapped towards the man and Victor smiled softly. Their squabbling died down as the two guiltily turned towards the man. "Come here."

Caliban sent a dark glare towards Proteus before walking towards the man. Victor set down his book, watching his creations. They stood before him, both shuffling awkwardly. Proteus sent hopeful, if not useless, glances towards Caliban that were wholly ignored. His first-born stared steadily ahead, looking at both nothing in particular and a seemingly incredibly interesting spot on the wall. Victor sighed. It was going to be one of  _those_ days.

"What's happened?" Caliban growled and Proteus flinched and Victor could feel a headache coming on. He waited for one of them to speak, watching as the two stood there. Finally Proteus spoke, eyes downcast.

"I- I talked to a lady." Victor raised an eyebrow. Was that all?

"Oh?" Proteus nodded, giving Caliban one last look before continuing.

"She said I was handsome." So that's what it was. From the growl Caliban gave Victor was sure he knew what had happened. Proteus had stolen the affections of a woman Caliban was interested in and Caliban was angry. He couldn't blame his younger creation. Proteus had a charm to him, a sort of innocence that drew everyone in. Again Victor was hit with a swell of pain at the torment he had caused Caliban. He had abandoned his child when he needed him most. Before he could think he was standing and embracing Caliban. The man was suitably shocked but accepted the hug nonetheless. Proteus was smiling and for a moment Victor felt as if the world was singing.


End file.
